Voices in my head
by narutaliableach
Summary: What happens when you're kidnapped and forced to play house with a murderer? What do you do when you fall in love with the wrong person? Dealing with the occult is never fun without friends. Mystery country and others participate in a horror cult and when one of their members takes things too far everything spirals out of control.
1. Chapter 1

_Do you hear the people sing?_

I was running. Fast and hard. The adrenaline ran through my veins telling me to keep running as if it depended on my life; because it did.

_Singing a song of angry men_

I looked back and saw nothing but I heard each sound everything. I forgot to look down and tripped over my own clumsy feet.

_It is the music of the people_

I knew this was the end. I was going to die.

_Who will not be slaves again_

The shadows overwhelmed me and something hard struck the back of my head.

* * *

><p>I awoke to find myself unable to move. My wrists and ankles were bound to a chair and I was blindfolded. My mouth tasted metallic from blood dripping down my throat. My head hurt like hell and when I leaned my head back against the chair I could feel the matted hair was dried with more blood. I didn't dare speak let alone breathe aloud. I was too afraid. Fear and panic coursed through my body. Where was I? How long have I been here? Was I going to die? My grandmother always told me when I needed to figure something out I had to retrace my steps. So let's take this back a few steps.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>8:24 am Sunday, August 8th 12 hours ago<strong>

I was already up and dressed for my job interview at Starbucks. Yeah I know not the best job but I had to continue paying my bills somehow. I was already working two jobs but the landlord boosted the rent for me so I needed another. I didn't have a large apartment room just something simple but it wasn't as cheap as it looked. I sighed and picked up my strawberry pop tart I hadn't even put in the toaster. I hadn't had time to get groceries so this was the only breakfast I'd had for days. I wolfed it down in the car as I drove to the nearest Starbucks. I didn't like coffee at all. It was an acquired taste as my mother would say but I never acquired it. Tea was more of my thing. Still a job was a job and you didn't have to like it. I just needed the money. I sat in the over sized chair and waited for the manager. The manager came in and the smell of hazelnut coffee was strong on his breathe. His name tag read Dan and I smiled politely at him. He didn't return the smile. He just looked me over, his eyes seemingly picking me apart like vultures on roadkill and then grunted.

"You've got the job girly. Just make sure you're on time and don't cause no trouble." With that he handed me some papers to sign and a uniform then went back to work.

I checked over my hours grateful they didn't overlap with my other work and would begin work tomorrow. I drove back home and changed getting ready for work at a local tattoo shop. I had always been into art as a hobby and I got lucky with scoring an easy job like tattoo. It was like art only permanent and on your body. I didn't have one myself but I enjoyed designing new ones for others. I had a few regular customers like Tyler. He had three tattoos already all done by me and we had been planning his fourth for months. The tattoo shop was closer to my apartment building than Starbucks so I walked there. I checked my watch which now read 10:14. I walked in the door and went to my station. Ben, the owner of the shop, was already there. He smiled at me and continued working on the girl sitting on his desk. I set up my station for work and waited patiently. While I waited for Tyler I pulled out my sketchbook and doodled some landscapes. He finally arrived a few minutes later and we began working on the tattoo. It was a very complex drawing that covered most of his back. I was just putting the finishing touches on it today. We had a nice conversation about his latest find at this new antique shop on the East end of the city. Tyler was an antiques dealer and was very passionate about his job. When I was done we looked it over and he was very pleased with my work. I was quite proud myself and he left satisfied. I had a few more clients and then I went home for lunch. I stopped at Panera bread cafe and got a ham and cheese on a chibata roll. I left swiftly going back to my apartment. I had plenty of time before my bartender job at club Haven.

* * *

><p>The feeling of smooth, cold metal against my cheek snapped me out of my thoughts. I wince as the blade cut into my flesh drawing beads of blood as it moved.<p>

"Didn't you hear me while I was speaking girl?" The voice told me my captor is male.

I shake my head slowly afraid to speak. He hits my across the face knocking my chair over. My head hits the concrete ground hard. I'd probably have a concussion. He kicks me in the stomach knocking the wind from my chest right out. I'm gasping for breath and tears roll down my face. He lifts me up by my hair so his face is right by mine but I can't see him. "You'd do well to listen when I speak to you. It's something all you women need to learn." He sighs and fixes my chair leaning it against the wall. Even though I can't see him I know something in him seems to have changed. This time instead of a knife I felt his hand glide across my cheek wiping away my tears. His touch was very different, tender instead of harsh. He ran his fingers through my hair and tsked. "This won't do. A proper lady has to keep up her looks." He began to brush my hair out taking his time with each strand being sure there were no tangles or knots. By the way his hands moved I knew there was only one explanation for his skill. He must have been an artist like me. To associate myself with a deranged person like this man was absolutely ludicrous but if I wanted a chance to survive I knew I had to figure out how he worked. He patted me on the head when he was done and moved to the other side of the room. I could hear the sound of his footsteps on the concrete floor. They rang out echoing around the room. He took the knife again and cut the ropes binding me to the chair. I crumple to the floor like a rag doll. I couldn't find the strength to stand. My body trembled with fear. He untied the blindfold and scooped me into his arms. Face to face now I could make out a little of him in the dark. His hair was shaggy and unkempt. He had very defined features and a hardened jaw line. He was tall and quite handsome for a lunatic. I couldn't see the color or his eyes but I could see something deep down inside them. I just couldn't tell what yet. As he carried me up the stairs I felt so exhausted that I fell asleep in his arms. My dreams took me back continuing the events of the previous hours.

* * *

><p>I headed down to the club for work. It would already be open as I didn't have the first shift. I drove and parked around back with the rest of the employees and walked in. I waved to the bouncer who was a friendly woman and got to work behind the counter. I was serving drinks left and right all night. The club was pretty crowded for a Saturday night. I struck up conversation here and there. It was true what they said about a bartender being the new therapist. Only you could drink openly instead of hiding your booze in your coffee mug. I had a discussion with a pretty redhead about her boyfriend troubles. I helped out an older man with his finances and received a pretty big tip for that. I noticed at the end of the bar was a younger man in a trench coat and had a pad and pencil in front of him. I wondered if he was journalist and walked over to him curiously.<p>

"Excuse me sir. do you want anything to drink?" I asked also noting he had nothing in front of him which would be a good ice breaker.

"Just water if you don't mind. I don't really like to drink." He smiled up at me.

He was a very good looking man and I'd be lying off my ass if I didn't say I felt something there. His smile made me smile back and I brought over the water in record time.

"Thanks." He sipped it casually.

"Mind if I ask you something?" I said.

"Not at all." He looked at me with his piercing green eyes.

"Why are you in a club with a bar if you have no intention of drinking?"

He laughed nervously. "Well this will sound lame but I like the music playlist. It kinda helps me focus on my work."

"What's your job?"

"I guess you could call me an artist of sorts. But it's nothing important really. What about you?"

"I'm sort of an artist too. I'm a tattoo artist, a bartender, and as of today I work at Starbucks."

He frowned at this. "Why would an intelligent looking girl like yourself need three jobs?"

"Paying for rent. I don't have a very large apartment room but my landlord keeps raising the price."

"I'm sorry about that."

We sat in silence for a little bit. "Hey how about you get yourself some champagne. On me, you look like you need it." He said handing me some money.

"Oh uh are you sure about that?" I didn't want to be rude but I didn't want to just take his offer greedily.

"I'm sure. You've been very sweet and I can't let that go unrewarded." He pressed the money into my hand and put his other hand over top.

I felt my stomach drop and heart flutter. I could've sworn I was blushing. "T-Thank you very much um-"

"Romano Vargas."

"Thank you Mr. Vargas." I smile at him.

"You're very welcome." He went back to his work and I went back to mine.

The song "Rule the World" by Take That began to play as I left the club. I hummed it on my way to the car. The street lamp above flickered right out and a cold breeze wrapped itself around me. I shivered and suddenly a feeling like I was being watched crept up. I turned slowly seeing a figure in the dark. I couldn't see who it was but I knew this wasn't good. The hairs on the back of my neck prickled with anxiety. I took a step towards my car and I could hear the steps of the figure. Rat-tat-tat. Each step getting closer. I took a sharp breath and ran. The last thing I remember was the clock hands by the lamppost ticking away turning 8:24.


	2. Chapter 2

_This is the best feeling_

Did you know

_This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay_

That if you die in your dreams

_This moment is perfect _

You die in real life too

_Please don't go away_

* * *

><p>I woke up in a room unfamiliar to me. It was decorated like a girls room. The walls were pastel pink and green with little flowers on them. There was an off white dresser, vanity mirror and desk in the room. An outfit was laid out on the chair. I slipped out of the four poster bed my feet hitting the carpeted floor. The bed sheets and comforter matched the walls. A shiver ran through me and crossed my arms around myself. I looked down to see I was still in my bartender clothes. I sighed relieved nothing bad happened. My head hurt still but I could deal. I looked in the mirror and saw my cheek was purple from where he hit me. I could deal with that too. I went to the door and turned the knob finding it locked. I cursed under my breath and went back to the bed sitting down. All kinds of things ran through my mind. Why was I here? Who took me? What was going to happen to me? Was I going to die? A knock came on the door and then the sound of keys rattling. The door swung open and he walked in. In the full light I could finally see what color his eyes were. Green, emerald green to be exact. Something about them looked familiar but I couldn't tell for sure.<p>

"There's a bathroom joined to your room. It's stocked with toiletries for a girl. You should get showered and changed. I've got work but I need you to keep the house tidy while I'm gone. If you try to escape I'll know right away. There's a security system throughout the house and I've got employees that will see anything wrong." He explained all this so casually it was creepy.

Didn't he realize he just committed kidnapping and domestic abuse? He moved closer to me running a hand down my cheek making me flinch. He looked a bit hurt and pulled his hand away.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Not unless you do what you're told like a good girl okay? Please don't be afraid of me." He took my hand in his and kissed it. His lips felt odd yet somehow comforting.

He showed me to the bathroom then left letting me undress alone. I took a hot shower taking my time. I wanted to be clean not for him but I felt dirty being in a house with a stranger who I knew was probably going to kill me no matter what. I dried off wrapping the fluffy towel around myself and hair. I got dressed in the clothes he laid out. Surprisingly they fit perfectly. I looked in the mirror not recognizing myself one bit. I wore a lavender chiffon dress that went below my knees and hugged my body not in a curvy way but enough so it wouldn't fall off. The sleeves covered my shoulders and they neckline wasn't plunging. It was quite conservative. I put on the black heels that were under the chair and knocked on the door like he told me to when I had finished. He smiled at me looking pleased with the results but frowned when his eyes came to the purple bruise. He took me into the bathroom and pulled out a make up back. He told me to put on concealer and some other products as well. I did as he asked and he looked fine again.

"A little makeup never hurt anyone. It suits you quite well." He kissed the bruised cheek and turned to the door. "I'll leave this unlocked and you can explore your new home. I hope its to your liking." He walked out.

I waited only a few seconds before following him out the door. I was ready to rush him but he was gone just like that. I groaned and slumped against the door. Guess escaping wouldn't be easy. I went back into the bathroom taking off the makeup but left the concealer on. I never liked that sort of thing it never felt right. Natural beauty was more appealing to me. I decided to see for myself what type of environment I'd now be living in. The house I found was more like a mansion. There were so many rooms and stairs I lost count. I wandered down the endless halls in a daze. A woman dressed in a pale green dress and apron came up to me.

"Excuse me Mistress but are you lost?" Her face was expressionless and her eyes had a far off look to them. She would've been beautiful it seemed if she did not look like battered doll. Her hair was a chestnut brown that had dulled over the years and her eyes also green were glossy with the amount of tears she shed. The flower in her hair was withered and long since dead. She was thin for a woman in what looked like her mid twenties. I nodded and she offered a thin smile.

"I bet you're hungry too. I'll take you to the dining room and have the kitchen make you something." She took my hand and lead me down another set of halls and stairs down to the ground floor. We went down a long hallway where the walls were covered with pictures of the ocean. I wondered if the man who kidnapped me had a special connection with the waves. The woman lead me into a large room with a single square table in the center and two chairs. She sat me down in one and told me to wait for my breakfast. I played with my thumbs anxiously waiting. The table was square and covered in an off white tablecloth. In the center was a vase with a single red rose. The place mats were the same red color and the silverware was perfectly lined up. This guy must've been a neat freak and OCD. The woman came back out and she held a tray with a pancakes, fruit salad, and strawberry champagne. All of it was too extravagant but looked so good. She set the platter down in front of me and I eagerly dove in. It was all gone by the time I was done. Even the champagne. I felt like some rich aristocracy or even a princess. But I knew it was just a fantasy. I was a prisoner in some estranged man's home living off his money. I stood up wanting to go back to my room and quickly sat down. My head was pulsing with a headache and my stomach felt nausea. I felt awful. Was this a hangover? No it couldn't be. I was barely intoxicated let alone full on drunk. I blinked starting to see black spots everywhere. I looked back at the champagne. Clearly I drank a little more than alcohol. I reached for the glass picking it up then it slipped through my fingers shattering on the ground. I slumped over, my body going numb and collapsed on the floor slipping into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm just a step away, I'm just a breath away_

I need someone, anyone

_Losing my faith today, falling off the edge today_

I'm afraid, so afraid

_I am just a man, not superhuman_

Someone save me now

_I need a hero...A hero'll save me (just in time)_

* * *

><p>Alfred F. Jones P.O.V<p>

A/N: Alfred is a cop on the case to find mystery OC

* * *

><p>I came to work that morning only to find a some jerk nagging the other guys near my desk. He was a blonde man with big bushy eyebrows and clearly British from the accent.<p>

"Yes I reported her missing and it's already been 24 hours! She hasn't been back since early afternoon when she came back from her 2nd job. I found her missing when she didn't show up this morning to pay rent and she's never late. So why don't you all get your fat, lazy, American doughnut eating asses up and working!" The man fumed and his face was turning a slight tomato color.

I chuckled and walked over. "Easy now. We did get your call and since you're here now you can file the missing person's report. I'll need to interview you in the other room okay?"

"I see someone is finally going their job." The man grumbled.

I lead him to the interrogation room. He sat down in the chair. "So first things first, who are you reporting missing?" I didn't bother getting a pad to write this down. I had an excellent memory and this was just another case I could solve easily.

"Her name is Hazel Donovan. She's 21, 5'5, thin, black hair, green eyes, and good looking. She worked hard and wasn't dating anyone. She never had many people over. She was a good girl and doesn't deserve this. God she could be dead for all I know!" The man was freaking out.

"Sir please calm down. What's your name?" I said trying my best not to laugh. This guy's accent made it hard to take him seriously.

"Arthur Kirkland. And you, Officer Jones," He looked at my name tag then gave me the evil eye. "better find her. You really need to take your jobs as cops more seriously. Lives are at stake. This girl may not have a family who cares but I certainly do." Arthur finished his interview and stormed out.

I gave the sketch artist the description and he drew a good picture of the missing woman. I ran through the computers to see if we'd get a match on anyone. When I didn't it meant two things. She was good at keeping herself out of trouble and she wasn't in the military forces. Too bad she wasn't able to keep herself out of trouble for long. All this was a little too familiar to me. Young girl gets kidnapped. Girl has no family, is completely alone, perfect target for a cold blooded killer. But something about this case...

"Jones! We got a body! They need you down there now." Ludwig, chief of the homicide department, snapped me out of my thoughts.

"On it Sir!" I grabbed my coat and keys from my desk and flew out of there like an eagle.

The location was a simple creek in a rural area a good 9 miles out there in no man's land. The body was of a young female. It looked to be between 21-30. Same as our latest victim. The descriptions didn't match at all though. I got a closer look to the body. There was a lot of bruises on her arms and face. She wore heavy makeup along her eyes and cheeks. Her eyes were left open and what struck me was the dark green color of her eyes. They definitely weren't contacts. The dress she wore was white with red flowers. A string of pearls around her neck distracting from the low neckline made her come across as a character from Desperate Housewives. Her dress was tattered and bloody. There was a bullet wound to the back of the head clearly showing COD. I hated to see these kinds of crimes. I didn't like crime in general but to think someone could treat a lady like this was disgusting.

"Let's get this body to the lab." Ivan said to his forensic team. He was our forensic pathologist and coroner. He also dabbled into anthropology.

I drove back to the station stopping to get some coffee on the way. I went to the 2nd floor where Ivan's lab was. I checked in and entered.

"I was wondering when you would arrive Alfred." Ivan stared intently at the body studying each detail.

"What do you have for me Braginski?" I walked over to him.

He had cleaned up the body quite nicely getting rid of any dirt or blood. A white sheet covered her minus the face. She was a pretty girl. It was a shame she killed.

"First I'd like you to see this." Ivan pulled back the sheet and revealed a huge marking on her chest.

There was a circle and pentagram cut deep in her flesh with markings all around. I saw different Zodiac signs. At the very tip was Leo the lion. The East side was Virgo the virgin. West on the opposite was Aries the lamb. On the bottom Southeast was Cancer the crab. On the Southwest point was Scorpio the scorpion. In the sides of the star were words written in a language I couldn't recognize. In the very center of the star was the Leo again.

"Well damn...you think we're dealing with some crazed murderer who likes cutting up woman for artwork or the occult?" I said.

"The occult more or less. See the pentagram was an old symbol used in witchcraft but we're not dealing with witches here. The Zodiac symbols appear to be representations of each member. There are only five members for the five points on the pentagram. Leo was the leader of the Zodiac and thus being put in the center shows leadership of the group. Now I'm not positive but the words appear to be written in either Italian or Spanish. The two languages are quite close. I think

think you'll have a run for you money wouldn't you agree?" Ivan smiled so calmly it was almost scary. That guy was more messed up than any serial killer I knew. Good thing he was working for the good guys.

"Let me know when you figure out the writing. Until then I'll be out working." I headed out of there as soon as I could. Something about that place always gave me the chills and today was worse than usual. I left feeling his eyes on my back and the hair on my neck stood up tingling. I had a feeling this was the start of a really bad horror scene in some cliche movie.


	4. Chapter 4

_I can feel you all around me_

She's everything I want

_Thickening the air I'm breathing_

She's everything I need

_Holding on to what I'm feeling_

And now she's all mine

_Savoring this heart that's healing_

* * *

><p>AN: Mystery kidnapper P.O.V

* * *

><p>I couldn't stop thinking of her. I went to work filing the papers away and she was still on my mind. I couldn't forget any part of her. The way her hair looked in the light, how her eyes sparkled, the length of her legs, her shapely curves, the fullness of her breasts, her smooth supple skin. Every bit was etched in my mind. I loved every bit of her and now she was mine. But not really. She was in my grasp but I couldn't just force myself on her. No not at all, it's not proper. Proper, being aristocracy, being a wealthy man none of that mattered in her eyes. But having money...wouldn't that make her happy? I could shower her with affection and gifts and maybe she'll give herself to me... I don't know. I thought back to what mi madre always said. A lady is always proper and so is her man. I was proper but was she? I gave her make up and pretty clothes to wear so yes she was proper. I imagined my hands running through her silky black hair. As soft as velvet and smelled like lavender. I smiled to myself and then looked down at the papers on my desk. I sighed, working in this big corporate firm was tiring. I'd much rather have been home with her. I longed to be with her. I got up heading to the bathroom. I had to get rid of the throbbing in my pants. I rubbed my hard length thinking of her. Her naked body covered in beads of sweat. The heat of her womanhood pulsing in my hands. So delicate yet so intense. I shuddered as a came and wiped off the cum with a tissue. I washed my hands still thinking her. Some day I'd have her.<p>

I left the bathroom a few minutes later feeling much better and more focused. I went to a drawer in my desk and took some advil for my aching head. My phone dinged with a text. I checked it and there was a message from one of the chats from the forum I had with the group.

_+LeonKing has now entered LittleShopOfHorror's chat room_

_Hey, was your 'plan' successful? - GeneralS.C_

_I texted back Yes thank you for asking :) -LeonKING_

_+TheNecroFEELiac has now entered LittleShopOfHorror's chat room_

_I feel like I'm missing something. How long have I been out of the loop? -TheNecroFEELiac_

_Nice of you to join us again +TheNecroFEELiac, we've been discussing +LeonKING's idea for a while now -BloodyMarry_

_Oh really? Well what's your idea? -TheNecroFEELiac_

_Why don't I just show you. -LeonKING_

I had taken plenty of pictures of my girl before she was in my care and even while she was in my care. I sent them one of her standing outside the tattoo shop opening the door. Then another one of her in the cellar sleeping. There was no messages after that for a while. I continued on with my day filing more papers and writing a report on the stocks I was selling.

I went out back and fingered a cigarette in my hand. My father always had one of these. I wouldn't dare smoke. It's not good for your health and after watching mi padre die from lung cancer I was definitely turned off to the idea. But just holding one made me feel closer to him. He was always telling me how to treat a woman right and the story of how he and madre met. It was a sweet story. She was a prostitute that he picked off the streets and helped her back on her feet. He was a sort of inspiration to me and I wanted to do the same thing for my Hazel. The poor girl worked three jobs and could barely afford the small run down apartment she lived it. That wasn't suitable for her. She deserved better and I would give it to her. I went back inside picking up my suitcase. It was almost 6 now and I could go home. But first I would pick her up a present. Something I knew both of us would like.

My phone dinged again and I looked at the message.

Meeting tonight 12 the MoonField -Wickedw/Envy

I chuckled. It seemed I had started a domino effect. I drove back home and left the suitcase in the car. I carried a box into the house and set it down on the floor.

"Elizaveta! I want this cleaned and wrapped with a bow. It's a present for her. Where is she by the way?" I said to my head maid.

Elizaveta walked in from the library holding a duster. "She's sleeping in her room. I figured while she was asleep I could help satisfy your needs~" Her voice dripped like honey trying to seduce me.

I gave her a harsh look. "Don't you dare speak to me like that again. I have eyes only for one woman. You are just a servant so do your job and serve me or I'll have to fire you. I need a maid not a whore."

She glowered at me and reluctantly picked up the box. She walked out furious. I regret sleeping with her only because she got too addicted to feeling like royalty. I used her when I felt like it and treated her good even though it was like a one night stand. She just couldn't let it go. I went up to my room and changed from a suit to a crisp white shirt and jeans. I combed my hair back and went back downstairs. A different maid who I hadn't yet learned her name was holding the now clean puppy. It was a gorgeous pure breed siberian husky with soft silky fur and striking blue eyes. Around it's neck was a bright red bow. I took the puppy from the maid smiling. I could just see the look on Hazel's face when she would see this. I pet the pup and it barked at me wagging its tail. It was so full of life and innocence just like my girl. They'd be perfect for each other. I walked to her room and knocked on the door. I waited for a response but didn't hear anything. I opened the door and dropped the dog on the bed. She was blue faced and her chest was moving up and down slowly. I ran to her side and felt for her pulse. It was very weak and her breath faint. I cursed and roared for Elizaveta. She walked in quite calmly smiling at Hazel's body.

"What did you do to her?!" I screamed desperately in her face wanting to save Hazel now.

Elizaveta's lips curled in a wider smile. "I don't know what you're talking about."

I smacked her across the face raging. "Don't fucking play dumb you fucking whore!" I hit her again. Over and over until she was battered and bruised on the floor like a rag doll. She was crying. I hated crying and slammed her face to the ground holding it there til she stopped.

"S-She drank...p-poison. She only has an h-hour or less..." Elizaveta's voice shook with fear and the sound of holding back tears. I growled and kicked her again hearing some ribs snap. I tied her arms and legs and gagged her then shoved her in the closet. "I'll deal with you later." I slammed the door on her and picked up Hazel running for the car. I ran some red lights but I could easily pay off the police. What mattered was her living. I got her to the hospital within twenty minutes and she went to the emergency room. I paced back and forth in the waiting room. Was she going to live? Was she going to die? I couldn't take not knowing. Finally a doctor came up to me.

"Are you Mr. Fernandez?" The doctor asked me.

"Yes sir I am. How is she?" I said trying to be as calm as I could.

"She's fine. She'll just have a bit of a stomach ache when she wakes. You're lucky you got here the time you did or she would've died. How did she get cleaning supplies in her? You don't just drink a bottle of bleach every day you know." The doctor said.

I shook my head. "I don't know sir. I came home and she was like that. But I'm sure it was an accident."

"Right well I'll be sure to send your bill later. Have a nice night." The doctor walked away.

I checked her out of the hospital and brought her back home quickly. She was still asleep and I tucked her into bed. I found the puppy whining at the door and took him out to go to the bathroom. After it was done I put it on the bed beside Hazel. I smiled for a brief moment then turned to the closet. The sound of the whore's moaning and groaning was pissing me off more. I opened the closet and found her covered in tears and snot. It was disgusting.

"That's not at all proper lady like. You need some lessons in manners." I dragged her ass down the stairs to the cellar.

She hit the bottom hard. She finally stopped sniveling. The stupid wretch cost me my girl's happiness and a steep medical bill. Getting your stomach pumped was not cheap. I kicked her across the room. "So what was the point of trying to kill her Elizaveta? Because you craved something you couldn't have? Well I'll give you plenty of attention now." I cut the ropes on her legs not caring if I cut her as well. I pushed her to the ground and spread them ripping her skirts and panties. "This is what you wanted all this time right? I hope my dick is enough to satisfy you."

I shoved my length in her roughly. She shrieked and I rammed my fist into her mouth chipping some teeth but it quieted her down. I pounded in and out of her hard and fast. My hands squeezed around her neck and I could feel the life drain from her. I moaned as I came inside and her body went limp. I guess now I didn't have to worry about firing her. I'd take her body to the river later. For now I had to worry about Hazel.


End file.
